laurencian_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Laurencian rendering of Biblical verses
John 1:1 King James Version In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. Laurencian Restoration Version In the beginning was the Wisdom, and the Wisdom was with the God, and the Wisdom was divine. Isaiah 9:6 King James Version For unto us a child is born, unto us a son is given: and the government shall be upon his shoulder: and his name shall be called Wonderful, Counselor, The mighty God, The everlasting Father, The Prince of Peace. Laurencian Restoration Version For unto us a Child is born, unto us a Son is given: and the government will be on his shoulders. And he will be called Wonderful Counselor, Mighty Hero, Father of the Coming Age, Prince of Peace. Deuteronomy 6:4 King James Version Hear, O Israel: The LORD our God is one Lord: Laurencian Restoration Version Hear, children of Israel: Yahweh our God is one Lord: John 8:58 King James Version Jesus said unto them, Verily, verily, I say unto you, Before Abraham was, I am. Laurencian Restoration Version Jesus said to them, "Verily, verily, I say to you, Before Abraham was, I am the one." (see previous verses for context) John 20:28 King James Version And Thomas answered and said unto him, My Lord and my God. Laurencian Restoration Version Then did Thomas say to him, "My Lord and my god." 1 Timothy 5:21 King James Version I charge thee before God, and the Lord Jesus Christ, and the elect angels, that thou observe these things without preferring one before another, doing nothing by partiality. Laurencian Restoration Version I charge you before almighty God, and the Lord Jesus Christ, and the elect angels, that you observe these things without showing favoritism, doing nothing by partiality, but in full. 2 Peter 1:1 New International Version To those who through the righteousness of our God and Savior Jesus Christ have received a faith as precious as ours: King James Version (in agreement with LRV) Simon Peter, a servant and an apostle of Jesus Christ, to them that have obtained like precious faith with us through the righteousness of God and our Savior Jesus Christ: Laurencian Restoration Version (in agreement with KJV) Simon Peter, a servant and an apostle of Jesus Christ, to those of you who have been blessed with precious faith through the righteousness of God and of our Savior Jesus Christ: 1 John 5:7 & 8 King James Version *''For there are three that bear record in heaven, the Father, the Word, and the Holy Ghost: and these three are one''*. And there are three that bear witness in earth, the Spirit, and the water, and the blood: and these three agree in one Laurencian Restoration Version *''1 John 5:7 is not found in earlier manuscripts predating 1600 and is replaced with:* For there are two who bear record in Heaven, God the Father and the Son Christ Jesus: and these two are united in purpose and are superior to all creation, even in the realm of the unseen. For as well there are three that bear witness on the Earth, the Spirit of God, the water of Baptism, and the Blood of Christ: and these three are in total agreement. Hebrews 1:2 King James Version Hath in these last days spoken unto us by his Son, whom he hath appointed heir of all things, by whom also he made the worlds; Laurencian Restoration Version But in these latter days He has spoken to us thru His Son, whom he appointed heir of all things, and through whom He made these ages. Hebrews 1:8 King James Version But unto the Son he saith, Thy throne, O God, is for ever and ever: a sceptre of righteousness is the sceptre of thy kingdom. Laurencian Restoration Version But to His Son He says, “Your throne, O Lord, is everlasting: it is age during, and righteousness will be the scepter of your kingdom. Hebrews 4:8 King James Version For if Jesus had given them rest, then would he not afterward have spoken of another day. New International Version (in agreement with LRV) For if Joshua had given them rest, God would not have spoken later about another day. Laurencian Restoration Version (in agreement with NIV) For if Joshua had given them rest, God would not have spoken later on about another day. 2 Timothy 4:1 King James Version I charge thee therefore before God, and the Lord Jesus Christ, who shall judge the quick and the dead at his appearing and his kingdom; Laurencian Restoration Version I charge you before God, as God shall charge the living and the dead thru Christ Jesus, in view of his appearing and his kingdom; 1 John 3:16 King James Version Hereby perceive we the love of God, because he laid down his life for us: and we ought to lay down our lives for the brethren. Laurencian Restoration Version This is how we know how much God loves us: Jesus Christ laid down his life for us. And we should lay down our lives for our brothers and sisters upon Earth. 1 John 5:20 King James Version And we know that the Son of God is come, and hath given us an understanding, that we may know him that is true, and we are in him that is true, even in his Son Jesus Christ. This is the true God, and eternal life. Laurencian Restoration Version We know that the Son of God has come, and he has given us an understanding, that we may know He who is God, and that God is truth, and we are in Him that is truth. Even His Son Jesus Christ is in Him and in us. This is the true God; the God of eternal life. Jude 4 Young's Literal Translation for there did come in unobserved certain men, long ago having been written beforehand to this judgment, impious, the grace of our God perverting to lasciviousness, and our only Master, God, and Lord -- Jesus Christ -- denying,* Laurencian Restoration Version *Trinitarian bias non existent in the text much?* For ungodly men have crept in unawares, who were in the days of old ordained to this condemnation, turning the grace of our God into lasciviousness, and denying the only God, and our Lord and Master Jesus Christ. Philippians 2:6-8 King James Version Who, being in the form of God, thought it not robbery to be equal with God: But made himself of no reputation, and took upon him the form of a servant, and was made in the likeness of men: And being found in fashion as a man, he humbled himself, and became obedient unto death, even the death of the cross. Laurencian Restoration Version Who, although he was existing in the image of God, gave no consideration to equality with God. No, he took upon himself a servant's form and was created in the likeness of men. And being found in the form of man, he humbled himself and became obedient to death, and was swallowed by death on the cross. Titus 2:13 King James Version Looking for that blessed hope, and the glorious appearing of the great God and our Saviour Jesus Christ; Laurencian Restoration Version While we await for the blessed hope—the glorious appearing of our great God and of our Savior, Jesus Christ. Revelation 1:11 King James Version *''Saying, I am Alpha and Omega, the first and the last*: and, What thou seest, write in a book, and send it unto the seven churches which are in Asia; unto Ephesus, and unto Smyrna, and unto Pergamos, and unto Thyatira, and unto Sardis, and unto Philadelphia, and unto Laodicea. Laurencian Restoration Version *''Textual scholars agree that the phrase is an addition to the text by scribes at a later date, and thus several translations like the NIV and NASB do not include it''* Write within a book what you see and hear and send it to the seven churches of Asia Minor: to Ephesus, Smyrna, Pergamum, Thyatira, Sardis, Philadelphia and Laodicea. Category:Religion